


"It was the squirts idea."

by Cameron (Callyfer07)



Series: The AKA Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Time Travel, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyfer07/pseuds/Cameron
Summary: AKA Years after the Endgame, three adolescents thought it would be a good idea to mess with the timeline; to get back what they lost.
Relationships: Friday & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The AKA Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644523
Kudos: 51





	"It was the squirts idea."

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble/oneshot of what could have been. Enjoy!

Tony Stark had been back in the Avengers Compound for a week now. Kind of lonely here, with no one but him haunting these walls. And Rhodey's fall. And he's still not over Pepper.   
Nuh, uh, don't even think about his medical history, it did get an addition of hypothermia and further chest trauma a month ago....

  


A quiet whooshing sound with a pop reverbrated through the building. "Boss, you have visitors on the common floor." Friday announced after a beat of silence. Out of instinct, Tony activated his gauntlet watch, and sneaked up to the aforementioned room.  
He aimed at the intruders and saw two familiar, but not, faces and one he didn't recognize at all.

  


Peter. But older? And wasn't that Harley? And who's..

  


"Oh my god, it really worked!" Not-Pete exclaimed.  
"No kidding, of course it did, he build it." The Harley look-a-like responded.  
"Is that really him? I think it is, though, my memories are kind of murky." The girl asked with wonder.

  


"Wh-what the ever loving.." Tony started, as he slowly lowered his hand, disabling the gauntlet-watch in the process, and confusion overcame his mind and face.

  


"Oh, uh, h-hey, Mr. Stark!" The Peter look-a-like said, his voice turned into familiar stuttering. It looked like his face overcame guilt, after he uttered those words. He looked so..devastated. In grieving, perhaps?

  


"Boss, should I call someone?" FRIDAY asked in over their heads. His mouth started moving, before his mind could catch up. It was just too hard to believe. "No, noone. Who would I have called anyway, I'm alone."

  


It felt like something broke in their hearts. To see their mentor, father and father figure this depreciative and depressed is not a picture they had predicted to arrive to. Which made it even less surprising, when the doe eyed mentee just made a leap and hugged the man he missed so dearly. He tried to get a few words out, but struggled underneath the hicks of tears.

The other two just couldn't help themselves and joined in too. 

  


Tony didn't know if it was the rests of extremis from the operation or something deep down in his heart that made him feel so warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> *To avoid confusion, this was crossposted on FF.Net and Amino both by me.


End file.
